


Los clásicos nunca mueren

by aurembiaux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras se hallan atrapados en Telelandia, el Bromista situará a Dean y Castiel en una serie de escenarios de lo más interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los clásicos nunca mueren

Dean pestañeó, aturdido. Otro cambio de lugar, de serie, de programa. ¿Qué le habría tocado esta vez?  
Algo de médicos, al parecer; estaba en una consulta, y de espaldas a él había un hombre vestido con bata. Entonces el hombre se giró, y Dean vio que se trataba de Castiel.  
\- ¿Dean? –el ángel parecía tan desconcertado como él-. ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- Aparte de Telelandia, no lo sé –replicó el cazador con voz cansada. Se animó un poco pensando que podían estar de vuelta en Doctor Sexy, MD. La verdad, tenía que confesar que no le habría importado pasearse por la serie un poco más. Por otro lado, si lo que sucedía allí era real para los implicados, ¿no se suponía que había recibido antes un balazo en la espalda? No podía sentirlo.  
Siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento, si era un paciente de alguna serie de médicos, ¿por qué no se encontraba mal? Más allá de un ligero dolor de cabeza a causa de tanto cambio de personaje, Dean se sentía perfectamente.  
Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron girar la cabeza, y una enfermera, entrada en años aunque todavía atractiva, entró con una carpeta en la mano.  
\- Aquí tiene, doctor –dijo dirigiéndose a Castiel, y le entregó la carpeta-. Por favor, recuerde que el lubricante está en el segundo cajón. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.  
Lubricante. La mente de Dean quedó atrapada en esa palabra, y comenzó a experimentar cierto mareo. Castiel con bata. Él en calzoncillos, sentado en una camilla. Guantes de látex en las manos del ángel. Lubricante.  
\- Castiel…  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Puedes decirme qué dicen los papeles de esa carpeta, por favor?  
Era evidente que Cas no tenía ni idea de la situación; se limitó a mirar lo escrito y leer con su voz grave y seria:  
\- Dean Winchester. Edad. Altura. Peso… esos tres ya están marcados. Circunferencia del pecho. Circunferencia de la cintura. Rectitud de la espalda. Examen rectal…  
El cazador gimió.  
\- Examen rectal, Cas. Tío, estamos en una peli porno.  
\- Ah-. El ángel parecía más preocupado que perturbado-. No tengo mucha experiencia con el porno, la verdad.  
Dean bufó.  
\- Yo tengo experiencia con el porno, pero no con el porno gay, por Dios-. Se frotó la cara con la mano-. En fin, supongo que funcionará de modo parecido al otro. Y cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos. Sólo... intentemos saltarnos las peores partes, ¿de acuerdo? Con un poco de suerte saldremos de aquí antes de llegar a ellas.  
Castiel se limitó a asumir aquello como una verdad.  
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó.  
El otro lo pensó un momento.  
\- ¿Qué era lo primero que decía la lista?  
\- Circunferencia del pecho.  
\- Bien-. Dean se puso en pie y señaló la mesa-. Ahí hay un metro. Mídeme.  
Cas asintió e hizo lo que le decían.   
\- ¿Y ahora?  
\- Ahora di alguna frase que suene a coqueteo, no sé. Algo así como que tengo un pecho muy bien formado.  
\- Tienes el pecho muy bien formado, Dean.  
Uh, había que admitir que la voz del ángel sí estaba hecha para el porno.  
\- Vaya, gracias, doctor. Llevo una vida sana, ¿sabe?  
¿Llevo una vida sana? Aquello llevaba camino de ser el peor porno de la Historia. Dean hizo un gesto a Cas y éste pasó a medir su cintura, tomando después nota de los resultados. Luego miró a Dean.  
\- Rectitud de la espalda- dijo, claramente con la esperanza de que el otro supiera qué hacer.  
La tenía, había pasado por más de un informe sanitario en el colegio. Y, por supuesto, aquella era una imagen que no podía faltar.  
Suspirando, Dean se inclinó de modo que sus piernas quedaran rectas y sus manos tocaran el suelo.  
\- Coqueteo, Cas –musitó entre dientes ante el silencio de su amigo.  
\- Ah. Sí. Humm… también tienes el trasero muy bien formado, Dean.  
Un poco monótono, pero el porno no se había distinguido nunca por la brillantez de sus diálogos, después de todo.  
\- Examen rectal –anunció Cas, y Dean dejó de preocuparse por los diálogos.  
\- Mmm. ¿Es necesario?  
El ángel lo miró con desconcierto.  
\- ¿No tenemos que hacer lo que nos marque el guión?  
\- Sí, pero… -. Dean sacudió la cabeza-. Está bien. Sólo asegúrate de que haya montones de lubricante, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Está bien.  
Así fue cómo el mayor de los Winchester se encontró a cuatro patas en la camilla, con los calzoncillos bajados y un ángel del Señor metiéndole un dedo por el culo. A veces se preguntaba si no habría hecho mejor dejando este trabajo.  
\- Tienes muy buena dilatación es un clásico, Cas –gruñó, aunque no se sentía dilatado en absoluto. Un poco menos dolorido de lo que esperaba (Castiel había sido muy cuidadoso), pero no precisamente extasiado.  
Su compañero de reparto repitió las palabras obedientemente, y añadió de su propia cosecha:  
\- ¿Haces esto a menudo?  
Un poco brusco, pero en fin, suponía que existían médicos porno lanzados.  
\- No, doctor. En realidad… -Dean se lamió los labios lentamente para beneficio de un hipotético espectador- es la primera vez.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que eres afortunado.  
Y entonces Cas hizo de pronto algo con el dedo que lo cambió todo. Por supuesto, Dean había oído hablar de ello, pero no creía que fuera posible. Sin embargo, en el momento en que el dedo enguantado encontró su próstata, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió el cuerpo del cazador.  
\- ¿Dean?  
\- No pasa nada, doctor. Siga con lo que está haciendo-. Porque aquello era parte del guión. Seguro.   
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, sí.  
Dean estaba teniendo algunos problemas para centrarse. Porque su pene estaba empezando a responder. A la estimulación anal. Sí, suponía que era científicamente posible y hasta probable, pero esas cosas a él no le pasaban.  
Era el efecto de la televisión, decidió. Había hablado japonés cuando era necesario, y ahora se excitaba porque era su papel, nada más.  
\- Muy bien –dijo Castiel sacando el dedo, y Dean casi se sintió decepcionado-. Vamos ahora a la última parte del examen.  
\- ¿Cuál es?  
\- Funcionamiento genital –anunció el otro, y el cazador, que estaba a punto de cambiar de posición, se detuvo.  
Aquello iba a ser un poco incómodo. Por otro lado, estaba claro que era su papel.  
\- Humm, sí. Voy -dijo sentándose.  
Cas lo miró, claramente ignorante de lo que la prueba implicaba. En realidad, Dean tampoco lo sabía, pero tenía una idea.  
Comenzó a masturbarse.  
\- Estabas excitado –observó el ángel. Frase correcta, aunque un poco carente de tono.  
Dean se sonrojó, pero supuso que eso quedaría bien.  
\- Sí, así es –aumentó el ritmo-. Casi desde el momento en que le vi, doctor.  
Vio que Cas fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza, claramente desconcertado: él sabía que aquello no era verdad. Pero en lugar de responder, se limitó a observar a Dean mientras éste se tocaba.  
Por su parte, a éste se le estaba olvidando todo: el examen rectal, que había un ángel mirándole fijamente, la vergüenza de actuar en un porno gay y hasta el Bromista. Una paja es una paja.  
De pronto, Castiel se quitó uno de los guantes que llevaba; el látex dejó escapar un chasquido sonoro que sacó a Dean parcialmente de su concentración y le hizo levantar la cabeza. El ángel lo estaba mirando con atención, al tiempo que flexionaba los dedos de la mano desnuda. Tal vez se sentía simplemente incómodo a causa del guante y quería librarse de la sensación (¿se sentían los ángeles físicamente molestos?), pero la mente de Dean estaba volando hacia los dedos de Cas, en cómo se sentirían esos dedos largos y elegantes alrededor de su miembro, en la expresión de intensa concentración del ángel mientras lo miraba…  
\- Cas –dijo, inseguro, y antes de que añadir decir nada más, la mano de Castiel se estaba dirigiendo hacia la suya para unirse a sus movimientos.  
Entonces, desaparecieron.

* * *

Dean casi se cayó al aterrizar súbitamente de pie. Ya no estaba tan duro como hacía unos segundos, pero aún tenía una media erección. Los pantalones ajustados que vestía no ayudaban precisamente.  
\- ¿Dean?  
El aludido levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. A unos metros de distancia, Cas estaba abriendo la puerta de un coche y bajando con precaución. Parecía llevar su ropa de siempre.  
\- El coche está estropeado –anunció.  
Cling. La mente de Dean analizó la frase, el coche, su cuerpo vestido en unos vaqueros medio rotos y una camiseta sin mangas blanca y sucia, y la llave inglesa que llevaba en la mano.  
\- Seguimos en el mundo del porno, Cas.  
\- Oh-. Era difícil decirlo con él, pero el ángel no parecía particularmente disgustado por la noticia. El propio Dean se sentía más desconcertado que otra cosa.  
\- Bueno, habrá que ver que le pasa a tu coche –dijo el cazador, acercándose a él.  
\- Creo que necesito que me revises las tuberías –dijo Cas.  
Dean lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si de verdad no sabía de porno.  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ellas.  
\- Supongo.  
De acuerdo, dada la cara de inocencia del ángel, tal vez era cierta su ignorancia.  
El cazador abrió el capó del coche (un momento, ¿el problema no estaba en las tuberías? Bueno, era porno, no una clase de mecánica), y comenzó trabajar, aprovechando la ocasión para reflexionar un poco. Por no decir para entrar en pánico. Por Dios, antes había estado a punto de dejar que Cas le hiciera una paja. Cierto, era lo único que podía hacer si quería salir de allí con vida, pero nunca había pensado que desearía que otro hombre le tocara la polla.  
Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Era verdad que desde la noche en que llevó a Castiel al burdel se había estado preguntando cómo sería tener al ángel en la cama. Pero era una pregunta puramente hipotética, algo que imaginaba por curiosidad y por entretenerse. Nada serio. Por que a él no le gustaban los hombres, no le habían gustado nunca.  
Aunque tenía que confesar que quizá, sólo quizá, le estaba empezando a gustar Cas.  
Dean suspiró y trató de concentrarse, con la intención de adivinar cómo seguiría aquello. Cuando se limpió de modo automático el sudor de la frente con el brazo, tuvo una idea repentina.  
Quitarse la camiseta lenta y sensualmente siempre funcionaba.  
Con lo que no contaba era con que los ojazos grandes y azules de Cas le enviaran una mirada que se le fue directa a la polla. Dean se preguntó si Castiel también arrastraría todavía los efectos de la película anterior, o si también él se había estado preguntado cómo sería Dean en la cama, y se sintió súbitamente mucho más acalorado.  
\- Hay un trapo colgado de aquel grifo –dijo-. ¿Podrías mojarlo y traérmelo?  
\- Claro.  
Cas hizo lo que le pedía y volvió. Se lo tendió, pero en vez de tomarlo, el cazador le dijo:  
\- ¿Me limpiarías el sudor?  
Cas lo miró un instante, pero no cuestionó su petición. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, le pasó el trapo por la cara, luego el cuello, más tarde el pecho. Por un instante se quedó con la mano que sostenía el trapo sobre el corazón de Dean, al tiempo que lo miraba con la respiración ligeramente alterada. Luego, de pronto, deslizó el trapo en sentido descendente por el abdomen de su compañero, hasta que sobrepasó la cintura de los pantalones y llegó a la entrepierna. Allí se detuvo, con tan sólo un trapo mojado y la tela de los vaqueros entre sus dedos y la erección del cazador.  
\- ¿Era eso lo que querías, Dean?  
Dios, esa voz. Dean gruñó.  
\- Lo que quiero es darte la vuelta, inclinarte sobre el capó del coche y follarte aquí mismo –replicó. Castiel se estremeció, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, y se acercó todavía más a él, hasta que pudo notar su aliento, hasta que supo que lo iba a besar, y entonces…   
Entonces, volvieron a desvanecerse en el aire.

* * *

Dean maldijo entre dientes al tiempo que su mano abría la puerta que había ante él. Tan cerca, joder, había estado tan cerca…  
La puerta reveló una habitación amplia, aunque poco iluminada. Las paredes se hallaban cubiertas por estanterías. Castiel estaba sentado tras una mesa, de espaldas a la única ventana, y lucía unas gafas sobre la nariz.  
Ah. Dean miró hacia su propio cuerpo y comprobó que su intuición era acertada: estaba vistiendo uniforme de colegio. Por supuesto.  
\- Profesor –dijo.  
\- Dean –respondió Castiel. Estaba mirando con atención los papeles que había encima de la mesa-. Según esto, tienes que presentarte ante mí a causa de tu mal comportamiento.  
El cazador se acercó a la mesa y adoptó una postura contrita: las piernas ligeramente separadas, las manos tras la espalada, la cabeza gacha.  
\- Supongo que he sido travieso –admitió con admirable seriedad. Al menos, ese papel era sencillo.  
Cas le lanzó una mirada por encima de las gafas, y Dean pensó que sólo aquella mirada ya daba para una peli porno por sí misma. No creía que pudiera estar más duro de lo que estaba.  
\- No sólo travieso –corrigió su profesor; no, no, era su amigo, no su profesor. No había que meterse en la actuación más de lo necesario, después de todo-. Por lo que veo, has sido un chico muy, muy malo.  
Dean tragó saliva, y no sólo por el bien de la película; tenía la boca seca.  
\- ¿Estoy castigado?  
El ángel miró de nuevo los papeles que había encima de la mesa.  
\- Sí, el reglamente dice que estás castigado. Ven aquí –dijo al tiempo que echaba la silla hacia atrás y se palmeaba el muslo.  
Lo sabía, iba a recibir azotes. ¿Lo peor? Recibir azotes de tías buenas siempre le había gustado. Recibirlos en el regazo de Cas no podía ser desagradable.  
\- Quiero que los cuentes, Dean –dijo el ángel cuando el otro estuvo ya posicionado.  
\- Sí, profesor.  
Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Desde luego, Cas no estaba usando ni mucho menos toda su fuerza, pero tampoco aflojaba. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, y Dean tuvo que contener un gemido cuando su erección rozó le muslo del ángel.  
\- Muy bien –dijo Castiel. Su mano permaneció sobre las nalgas del cazador un instante más de lo estrictamente necesario-. Confío en que ahora mostrarás a tus profesores el respeto que merecen- añadió ayudándole a levantarse de su regazo.  
Dean quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas.  
\- Oh, sí, profesor –dijo despacio-. Estoy más que dispuesto a mostrar respeto.  
Dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Cas y abrió la cremallera. El ángel lo miró fascinado, conteniendo la respiración, y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Dean liberó su erección de los calzoncillos. El cazador lo miró un instante a través de sus largas pestañas, respirando sobre su entrepierna, y…   
Dejaron de estar allí.

* * *

Dean se golpeó la cabeza contra la el escritorio de pura frustración. ¿Es que nunca iban a poder acabar lo que habían empezado?  
\- ¿Dean?  
Alzó la cabeza. Castiel estaba en la puerta de la... ¿oficina? El lugar se parecía mucho al despacho que tenía cuando era Dean Smith. La ropa también se parecía a la que había llevado ese tiempo (aunque, gracias a Dios, sin los tirantes). Sexo en la oficina, por supuesto.  
Bueno, al menos parecía que esta vez era él el que tenía el control.  
\- Creo que soy “jefe” para ti, Castiel –anunció con una media sonrisa.  
El ángel se limitó a alzar una ceja. Al menos parecía comprender el funcionamiento de una oficina humana.  
\- Claro, jefe. Perdón-. Avanzó hacia él y le entregó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano-. Me parece que tengo que entregarle esto-. Se miró la otra mano y depositó sobre la mesa la taza de café que llevaba allí. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar a Dean, y añadió con aquella voz suave y al tiempo ronca-. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?  
Cierto miembro de la anatomía de Dean tenía sus propias y entusiastas ideas al respecto. También tenía interesantes modos de robarle la sangre a su cerebro. Por eso Dean nunca se consideró culpable al responder:  
\- Puedes recordarme por qué te pago un sueldo tan bueno, Cas. Puedes bajarte los pantalones, inclinarte sobre la mesa y meterte la corbata en la boca para que el resto de la empresa no te oiga gemir como la puta que eres.  
Castiel lo miró sin parpadear, con expresión de asombro. Por un instante, el cazador pensó que había ido demasiado lejos (ey, era difícil hablar con aquello entre las piernas, de veras, y después de todo estaban haciendo porno), pero en cuestión de segundos el ángel estaba delante de él, en la posición requerida, esperando a que hiciera su voluntad. Dean tuvo que coger aire profundamente.  
\- Joder, Cas –murmuró acariciándole los muslos.  
Su compañero respondió con un sonido ahogado (había obedecido incluso en lo de la corbata), llevando al tiempo una mano hacia la cadera de Dean, a la cual se agarró. El cazador frotó su entrepierna contra el trasero del hombre ante él.  
\- ¿Lo notas, Cas? –murmuró inclinándose sobre él y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello-. ¿Notas lo mucho que quiero follarte?  
Un nuevo sonido ahogado, esta vez más ansioso, y las manos de Dean se deslizaron por los muslos de Castiel hacia su trasero.  
\- Te prepararé en un instante, y…  
Y, de nuevo, ya no estaban allí.

* * *

Dean maldijo en todos lo idiomas que conocía. De verdad, estaba a punto de morir. Si no conseguí acabar con Castiel de una vez, las pelotas le iban a estallar.  
Habían pasado de un escenario a otro durante lo que parecían horas. Fueron jugadores de fútbol en las duchas. Fueron un excursionista perdido y el guardia forestal que acudía a su rescate. Fueron policías e hicieron bromas con pistolas y jugaron con esposas. Fueron malditos escoceses con sus malditos kilts. Cada vez parecían a punto de lograrlo, y cada vez se frustraban sus esperanzas.  
Cas estaba a punto de estallar, también. En el último escenario, se había limitado a lanzar a Dean sobre un montón de heno emitiendo un ruido animal, antes de prácticamente arrancarle los pantalones y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, cabalgándole como el vaquero al que estaba interpretando. Por Dios, ¿no podían dejarles follar de una vez?  
\- Hola, Dean –saludó una voz detrás de él. Al girarse, vio que esta vez se hallaba acompañado del Bromista.  
\- Tú –escupió-. ¿ Dónde está Cas?  
El otro descartó el asunto con la mano.  
\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Aunque supongo que te echa un poco de menos en su… presente situación -. El Bromista miró hacia la entrepierna de Dean y sonrió-. Veo que es mutuo.  
El cazador se sonrojó.  
\- No es asunto tuyo.  
Su interlocutor alzó las manos y puso cara de inocencia.  
\- No, claro que no. Aunque ha sido divertido.  
Dean frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
\- ¿Sinceramente? Al principio creí que os moriríais de vergüenza ante la simple idea. Pero luego resultó que teníais un montón de tensión sexual por resolver, y eso fue… mil veces más entretenido –sonrió.  
\- Mmm-. Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-. Bueno, vale ya de cháchara. Sácanos de aquí.  
El Bromista chasqueó la lengua.  
\- Dean, Dean. Aún os queda mucho por ver en Telelandia-. Sonrió de nuevo-. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Castiel todavía querrá un revolcón contigo al salir de aquí-. Sacudió la cabeza con falso escándalo-. Porque tiene unos pensamientos muy, muy sucios para ser un pequeño y adorable angelito.  
Dean contuvo un gemido y se resignó a seguir sufriendo. Realmente, de entre todas las muertes que pudieran aguardarle, nunca creyó que caería por falta de sexo.


End file.
